


This is the Greatest Organisation

by JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, London, The Honoured HQ
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova/pseuds/JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova
Summary: The Honoured are celebrating their anniversary launch.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Kudos: 2





	This is the Greatest Organisation

The Honoured were preparing to celebrate their launch as everyone was preparing for the day of the anniversary as costumes were being brought into the room. Kate was checking everything was as it should be which meant keeping Laz away from food.


End file.
